


[Podfic of] Paper Gangsta

by klb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:</p><p>About this podfic: I thought that after the last, more serious and emotional project, this one would be light and funny and easy. And it was almost the opposite, actually. Trying to balance the humor and seriousness in this piece turned out to be really challenging. But I think it was a good challenge, and I did get terribly attached to both these characters and have found myself missing this particular version of Kris-voice since I finished Part 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Paper Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Gangsta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22278) by cynnet. 



> This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:
> 
> About this podfic: I thought that after the last, more serious and emotional project, this one would be light and funny and easy. And it was almost the opposite, actually. Trying to balance the humor and seriousness in this piece turned out to be really challenging. But I think it was a good challenge, and I did get terribly attached to both these characters and have found myself missing this particular version of Kris-voice since I finished Part 2.

Title: [Paper Gangsta](http://cynnet3490.livejournal.com/3245.html)  
Author: [](http://cynnet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cynnet.livejournal.com/)**cynnet**  
Reader: klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) **podklb** )  
Fandom: American Idol S8  
Pairing: Kris Allen/Adam Lambert  
Rating: R  
Length: 1:36:22  
Mp3 links: [Part 1](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20Paper%20Gangsta%20\(Part%201%20of%202\).mp3), [Part 2](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20Paper%20Gangsta%20\(Part%202%20of%202\).mp3), [Epilogue](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Rhinestone%20Brass%20Knuckles%20\(Paper%20Gangsta%20Epilogue\).mp3)  
Podbook link: [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Paper%20Gangsta.m4b)


End file.
